This invention relates generally to fluid pressure servo mechanisms and more specifically to a servo mechanism capable of imparting limited angular movements to a driven device in an infinite number of directions circumferentially about a common center. More particularly, this invention is in the nature of a fluid pressure powered gimbal or type of universal joint which can be connected to devices such as robot teleoperator arms or fingers, multidirectional scanning antennas, solar collector mirrors, construction equipment, movable search lights and other lamps, prosthetics and other devices, for imparting universal angular movements to such devices.